Sumire Bara
Sumire is a Thorn Magic, a member of Siren's Songl, The lieutenant of team Rose ,She is famous for her thorn magic which has never been seen before, She Appears in Sorcerer Magazine every 3 months,She is a master at violin Appearance Sumire is a slim young woman with lime green hair in a small bob with curls at the ends, She was born with full iris heterochromia, her face feels like velvet and has luscious lips, she sports a model physique by being slim while simultaneously having an ample bust and an hourglass figure, her measurements are bust=92cm,waist= 80cm, hips=85 cm, she resembles her aunt remarkably, she loves wearing headphones and cup cake hair clips, since her magic is thorns she has an affinity to green, in her mission outfit she has a visor for her green since she can't see the colour blue because she is colour blind, she wears a small gray cloak over her green armour which shows off her shirt, she has black socks with green diamonds, she has black boots with green highlights, she has pink and purple gloves, she has a pink and green whip in case of emergency Personality She is a athletic and strong individual but she isn't good at studying, she prefers to sleep in the morning rather than do missions, she cares for her friends and family and will protect them to the death, she will never leave anyone behind, she hates all who look down at people who are "different", she loves painting in her spare time which calms her nerves, she has her own she got from a mission to decipher a puzzle which means she can buy more things and not have to pay rent, she loves really hot baths at night she also has a lot of security so team natsu can't get in, she tutors others to learn thorn magic in winter, her visor also works as a computer of sorts to scan for underground items, she owns shares of her parents spa and pool cafe, she admires Lisanna for able to use full body takeover before her older siblings, and for helping raise happy when he was an egg, when people usually wake her up she falls back to sleep again or throws a pillow at them and falls backs to sleep, her favourite food is watermelon History When Sumire was 7 a dark mage put a "curse" on her stopping her eyes from seeing blue, this proved fatal when her team came upon a purple coloured grass land with a blue monster but Sumire only saw purple everywhere, which ended in her team having to retreat. When they got back to fairy tail Sumire asked Reedus to maker her a special eye device which lets her see blue Magic and Abilities *Thorn Magic(Ibara Majikkuイバラ マジック): the user can summon forth thorns of different sizes, only Sumire knows alot of stuff about thorn magic and refuses to tell everything about it to anyone *Thorn: Crescent Grid Sumire summons crescent shaped thorns which then fly at the opponent and stay attached until Sumire wills it *Thorn: Storming Rose Sumire summons a cloud which strikes rose stems at the opponent in a lightning bolt shape they are very hard to dodge but it exhausts Sumire very fast *Thorn Sheet X : Sumire summons throns which shoot out the ground for 4 metres and vines with thorns on the outside but none on the inside wrap around sumire protecting her from damage temporarily Equipment *Colour Blindness Visor: lets Sumire see blue colours since she sees purple in the place of blue *Embodiment of summer: this is Sumire's whip it can stretch 9 metres and causes harm to whoever touched besides Sumire, she keeps it tied with a vine sheath of sorts Relationships WIP Trivia Sumire has her own house which a kind gentleman bought for her when she helped him get a book back which was stolen by theives Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Nitro razor Category:Siren's Song Category:Work in Progress